spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrier Reefs/transcript
This is the transcript for "Barrier Reefs" Transcript * (episode opens to Plankton at the Chum Bucket) * Plankton: Karen, I've noticed something... * Karen: Uh huh? * Plankton: The Krusty Krap *snickers* that's a good one Krusty Krap *laughs* * (Karen rolls her eyes) * Plankton: Anyway, as I was saying, his place is giant! It's ridiculously big! And I'm just a measly bucket! If I could have a bigger restaurant, I could steal some of that cheapskate crab's customers! Hey, i just made an alliteration. * (Karen rolls her eyes again) * Karen: If you want to expand the foundation, you'll have to make sure that land isn't protected. * Plankton: DARNIT! Ah, what have I got to lose * (Plankton walks behind the bucket) * Plankton: HOLY SHRIMP! THERE'S SO MANY REEFS! * (We see a big array of beautiful coral reefs) * Plankton: It's...it's...beautiful! I've never seen anything like it! * Karen: It appears that the land here is just nature, meaning you can destroy all of it to expand the Chum Bucket's foundation. * Plankton: *laughs evilly* It may be beautiful, but not as beautiful as THE CHUM BUCKET GETTING CUSTOMERS! * (Bubble Transition to Plankton with a bulldozer driving to the reef) * Plankton: *laughs* GIANT CHUM BUCKET, HERE I COME! * Fred: HEY! * Plankton: What? Oh it's an absentminded fool of your kind. What, what is it. * Fred: What are you doing with that bulldozer? I want to see the reefs! * Plankton: Er...I...well, you see....I'm uh...making the reefs better! Sp you can stare at it and be even more amazed! * Fred: Oh thank you, single cell organism! * Plankton: You're welcome-wait, WHO YA CALLIN' SINGLE CELL? * (Karen rolls her eyes) * Plankton: HERE WE GO! * (Plankton starts destroying the reef) * Plankton: This just gets better and better! * SpongeBob: Hi Plankton! * Plankton: Go away, you ruined a perfect chance for a bubble transition! * SpongeBob: Well, we could easily make another moment! * Plankton: Oh, you make me go all out and fourth wall breaking just to tell me that? * SpongeBob: I don't really know how to respond to that, so bye! * (Bubble Transition to next scene) * Plankton: Well, I've destroyed all the reefs! * Karen: Now what will you do? * Plankton: I don't know actually. I never thought I'd get this far. * (Karen rolls her eyes) * Plankton: Why do you keep rolling your eyes? * (Karen rolls her eyes) * Karen: Why don't you make a big wall or something? * Plankton: That's it! I'll make something to replace the reefs, something big! Like a giant wall! A barrier! That's just it-I'll make a barrier reef! * Karen: That's actually a decent idea. * Plankton: Now Karen, I am a genius. * (Karen rolls her eyes) * Plankton: Can you stop doing that? * (Karen rolls her eyes) * (Bubble Transition to the next scene with Plankton standing on top of the Chum Bucket where he pulls out a megaphone) * Plankton: ATTENTION BIKINI BOTTOMITES! THE CHUM BUCKET HAS MASSIVELY EXPANDED! I HAVE EXPANDED AND CREATED A GIANT BARRIER REEF! * Fred: Hey! You promised us more beautiful reefs! * Nat: Yeah! You did! * Plankton: Oh PUH-LEEZE. Somebody call the wambulance! *laughs* Do you think I'd actually listen to you fools? * (The barrier reef starts to fall towards the roof of Plankton) * Plankton: You lazy Bikini Bottomites are nothing but lazy trash who eat at a grease trap that gives you a heart attack and will kill you, when you COULD be eating at a top quality restaurant! Did your mother ever tell you to eat right? And another thing- * (The barrier reef crushes Plankton, and behind it an even more beautiful reef is seen) * Bikini Bottomites: YAAAAY! * Plankton (crushed): This just gets worse and worse. * SpongeBob: I thought you said it gets better and better? * Plankton (crushed): Go away you little yellow book. * (Karen rolls her eyes) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:BagelBoxd Category:2015